The Great Produce War of 2014
by LawlessComprehension
Summary: The students of Website High are at it again! Although, who really knows WHAT they're doing...


**Taras: Twitter**

**Tyler: Night Tumblr**

**Tom: Tumblr**

**Quenell: Quotev**

**Quincy: Quotev**

**Dean: DevientART**

It had finally come at last. Exam week, the week where no one cares what you do so long as you're at your exam on time. Sure, there was stress about the tests, but what about the three hours before you had to be there? What happened then?

Well, the most obvious answer is that students stayed home or went to study in the library. An answer less obvious is that they would go to their local produce store and buy vegetables to walk around with all day. Oh, and one nut.

Well that was the situation Taras was in right now. Tyler, his boyfriend, had decided that the world didn't have enough cabbages and his brother Tom, who didn't like to be left out of anything, grabbed a coconut. And now here Taras was, his bird Tweet snuggled under his scarf to get out of the rain and an eggplant stuffed under one arm.

"I'm hungry," Tom groaned, throwing his coconut into the air and catching it in his other hand before sending out a few colorful curses. "I don't want to hold this thing anymore, it's hurting my hand!"

"Where do you want to eat?" Taras asks, squinting across the street to see if there were any restaurants nearby. "There's KFC, 7/11, um, I see a Subway."

"To Subway!" The other boy exclaims, rushing forward to the crosswalk, only to stop as a car drives past him.

"Are you hungry?" The blue haired teenager looks to his boyfriend, rolling his eyes as Tyler begins to "suggestively" stroke his cabbage. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"Guys! Hurry up! I'm cold!" The boy ahead shouts, already halfway across the road. As the couple gets closer he makes a face at his brother. "Oh God, don't lick that! You don't know where it's been!"

"They killed my family," He whispers back. When he is met with a confused look from the other two he raises his voice to a panicked yell. "The cabbages! The cabbages killed them!"

"Dude," His brother shakes his head, starting up the stairs and holding the door open. "Sleep."

"No," And there was no more arguing.

Once into the warmth they set their stuff down by the barstools and watch as Tom orders. They get a few odd looks, especially when Taras's scarf begins in wiggle around and echo birdsong. No one asks about Tyler's cabbage, not even as he begins to whisper to it about how he'll boil its entire family in front of it.

They sit down and begin to enjoy their lunches, all except for Tyler, who claimed that eating was for the weak. As the aforementioned teen began to mumble ideas about cabbage salad and someone called Adachi, Tom was about to explode.

"Okay, Tyler!" His head snapped up, red-rimmed eyes wide. "You. Need. To. Sleep!"

"No."

Seeing the impasse they had come too, Taras began to smirk. His hand sneaked under Tyler's and gently pulled on the cabbage. Soon he was placing it on Tom's lap. No one even noticed the trade.

"I'm taking your cabbage biatch!" Tom yelled, jumping up with the cabbage in hand and racing outside.

"Here, take his coconut,"

He whispers, passing his boyfriend the fruit. He brings the fruit to his face and begins to stroke it, eyes wide and manic grin plastered on his face.

Tom turns around in the sleeting weather, doubling over with laughter when he sees his brother. Every time the boy inches a little closer, looking up to get his reassure himself, he breaks out in a fit of mirth and bends over.

Inside the restaurant the two boys are also enjoying the hilarity, Taras laughing so hard tears spring to his eyes and Tyler nearly losing his composure. The others inside the building glare in their direction, one woman standing up and getting her order packaged before taking the exit to the back.

When the teen finally gets inside, his cheeks rosy and giggles still bubble out of his lips. Every so often he'll slip into an odd humming noise, trying to cover up the joyous sound, but failing quickly.

Tyler finally joins in, smiling and putting the cabbage down. The three teens just sit there and laugh for a while, no one able to get a word to slip across their lips. Finally they settle down and Taras casts a glance to the cashier.

"Guys, that guy is glaring at us," He wheezes, turning to look at Tyler. "We should probably go to where we belong."

"But I haven't finished my sandwich!" Tom yells, holding up the half eaten sub.

The teal haired boy glares at him. "Eat it while you walk."

With a sigh and an exaggerated fall out of his chair, Tom begins to head out the door. Taras hoists up all his belongings, talking Tyler's hand and leading him out the door.

When they arrive at school a young boy nearly knocks them all to the floor in a glomp. A young man stands off to the side, glaring at all of them. As the trio beings to stand again, another, bigger boy jumps onto them, over dramatic wails escaping his throat.

"Where were you guys?" Both cry, passing out bone crushing hugs. "We missed you!"

"Get off Dean," Taras gasps, trying to pull his sempai off of his lungs. "I need to breath!"

"Air is for the weak," The dark-green haired teen growls, hugging him tighter.

Tom successfully manages to get the young Quincy off of him and moves towards the young boy's brother. "Hey Quenell. Any chance that you'd want to hang out later? Tomorrow? Any time? Please?"

"Get out of my face," He moves away towards the cafeteria table."

Taras, who got away from Dean with the help of his boyfriend, claps a hand over the recluse's shoulders. "Are you ready for the History exam?"

He visibly deflates, sinking down onto the seat of the table. A gloomy aura begins to spread around him. History never was his strong point.

"It's okay brother," The young blind boy smiles, sensing how his brother feels. "I know you'll do great!"

"You'd do even better if I was there to cheer you on," Tom grumbles, looking down at his feet with a slight blush.

Dean clamps his arms around his friend, petting his hair and squeezing the life out of him. "It's okay, Tommy-kun! Quen-chan will notice your love one day! And then you will fuck him until he can't breathe."

"OTP!" Tyler shouts, which reduces his brother to a bumbling mess of blushes and denials.

Everyone begins to laugh, not a single thought given to the stress that had taken so many others. The exams were so far away from this moment of happiness that it could have been the start of the year all over again.

TTT

**Hey guys! I did another one, but I don't think anyone really reads these. Whatever.**

**I wrote this in class because I was ahead, so there are probably mistakes. You guys can deal though, I'm too lazy to change it.**

**Anyway, the characters are based off of John-Locke's characters, but I mostly relied on the head canons my bros and I have created. If anyone wants to read them just send me a PM or a review.**

**Anyway, I'll see you next time (Oh, and if you're coming over from my AmeCan Hetalia story, I'm working on it! It's just school has been stressful and depression and anxiety has been hitting me really hard. I blame the weather, up here in Canada the snow is still here. I should really move. But yah, I'll try to get a chapter up within the next couple months.) Bye~**

**Jade.**


End file.
